To achieve compliance with the Animal Welfare Act of 1970 we have organized an Advisory Committee on Animal Care, provided veterinary supervision of animal care and established a disease surveillance program, utilizing the services of the Laboratory Animal Disease Diagnostic Laboratoy, Tufts University. We are requesting funds to purchase larger rabbit cages, to replace older rat cages and to purchase and install a new cage/rack washer. These improvements will bring the animal facility into complete compliance with current NIH-USDA guidelines on animals care, and will provide a centrally administered research animal facility for investigations in dental research.